Tick Tock (Earth-616)
; Locksmith | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 8" | Weight = 300 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Timekeeper | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Brian Postman | First = Spider-Woman Vol 1 #50 | Death = Moon Knight Vol 6 #6 | HistoryText = Tick-Tock assisted the Locksmith in capturing various super-heroes and villains in San Francisco and keeping them in Locksmith's prisons. Among their captives were Tigra, Poltergeist, Angar the Screamer, Flying Tiger, Gypsy Moth, Killer Shrike, Needle, Tatterdemalion, the Werewolf, Daddy Longlegs, Nekra, The Enforcer, Hangman and Dansen Macabre. Tick-Tock assisted in the capture of Spider-Woman, and helped Locksmith imprison her with their other captives. He used his power to help prevent break-outs, anticipating the prisoners' attempts before they could happen, but he did not foresee that when Spider-Woman broke out, she would change costumes with Gypsy Moth. Placing the two women in each other's cells, Spider-Woman was able to escape, and set all of the captives free. Locksmith collapsed, and Tick-Tock was sent to prison. Tick-Tock later joined the Shroud's Night Shift, ironically alongside some of those he had helped the Locksmith imprison, and assisted in their assault upon the Power Broker alongside Captain America (who was pretending to be hypnotized by Dansen Macabre). Tick-Tock was instrumental in getting them past the guards at the gate by predicting their movements. Tick-Tock helped Captain America and the Shroud guard the prisoners they took inside the Power Broker's mansion, and ultimately escaped with the Night Shift, evading the authorities. Later Tick-Tock joined the Night Shift to observe Moon Knight's battle with the Shroud, as the Shroud tested him to serve as his replacement in the Night Shift. After Digger was arrested by Mockingbird, Tick-Tock joined the Night Shift in attacking the Avengers Compound, unaware that Mockingbird was no longer an Avenger. Tick-Tock helped the Brothers Grimm defeat the Vision by predicting when he would become solid, but the team was finally defeated by the Avengers. They were then rescued by the Shroud. When the Hangman assumed control of the Night Shift, he encouraged each member to join him in a campaign of terror against Hollywood, pointing to their backgrounds for reasons why they should hate Hollywood. He noted that Tick-Tock had wanted to be a timer in an animation studio once. Tick-Tock joined the Night Shift in receiving new power from Satannish, but lost a portion of their souls as a result. He accompanied the Night Shift as they captured Hawkeye, Spider-Woman II and the U.S. Agent, then attempted to offer their souls to Satannish. Iron Man and Living Lightning followed Digger to the Tower of Shadows, and saved their teammates from the Night Shift. Tick-Tock attempted to defeat them with his new powers, slowing the Avengers down, but Spider-Woman was outside his path, and knocked him out from behind. They were teleported away from the Avengers by Dansen Macabre. Tick-Tock then joined the Night Shift in an attack on Wonder Man, but found that Wonder Man was immune to his powers, possibly because of his ionic energies. After capturing Wonder Man, they were convinced by him to allow him to join them in their campaign against Hollywood by making their own film. When the U.S. Agent assumed the part Wonder Man had been playing in "The Demon That Devoured Hollywood", the Night Shift attacked him, and Tick-Tock slowed him down long enough for Misfit, Digger and Hangman to knock him out. Realizing that Wonder Man intended to betray them, they also brought Wonder Man down. As the Night Shift continued with their film project, the Avengers attacked them, all on film. The Night Shift nearly defeated them, but then learned from Doctor Strange that they had lost part of their souls to Satannish. They then turned on the Hangman, and helped the Avengers and Doctor Strange drive Satannish back to his own realm. | Powers = * Precognition: Ticktock is a mutant who can perceive future events up to roughly a minute ahead. The sharper his focus on a particular future event, the more likely it is to occur. * Chronokinesis: After being empowered by Satannish, Tick-Tock could control time, causing people to freeze in place while he and his associates could move normally. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = Tick Tock uses a pocket-watch to focus his power. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Precogs Category:Chronokinesis Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)